


the non-madonna.

by projectfreelancer



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectfreelancer/pseuds/projectfreelancer
Summary: how asuka views misato.





	the non-madonna.

**Author's Note:**

> i think asuka & misato's relationship is one of the best aspects of nge, so i wrote some. it's not very good, just my thoughts on their dynamic.

Misato is everything that Asuka despises.

A woman who lets alcohol drown her guts, slicing down her throat. A woman who lives in a vile apartment that is covered with rust, mold, dirt. A woman who lets her favouritism of Shinji grab Asuka by the throat and— 

_ Chokes. _

Asuka hates Misato, feels the emotion burn bitter-bright inside her heart. Feels revulsion thick on her tongue at the sight of the woman. Disgust at her cheerful, flowing laugh. Nauseated by the lust that clouds the woman’s judgement. Bile rising in her throat when she thinks of her.

And worse, Shinji follows their guardian around like a lost, kicked puppy, wagging his tail and puppy-eyes for attention. Sickness bubbling in her stomach as she watches Shinji and Misato grow closer, bond deep, as Shinji gets the praise she knows she deserves. Shinji is the chosen child; the prodigal son; the boy everyone loves despite how pathetic he is.

When Asuka sees Misato wrap her snake arms around the boy as he cries, anger tears inside her.  _ What a bitch,  _ her mind sears, turning back into her own room, throwing herself down on her bed, face laying in the pillow.

_ What Kaji sees in her…  _ She cannot even finish the thought, sour jealousy spitting on her pride. She knows she is better than Misato: prettier, destined to save Japan from the angels, a woman growing into adulthood. Misato is a drunken, broken— 

  
The witch’s laugh crowds into her ears, followed by a soft chuckle from Shinji, and all Asuka can think is:  _ Bitch. _


End file.
